Longing for you to come home
by KirinHime
Summary: His brain vaguely registers that the song plays again. His eyes close, lids heavy. The sound of Rin's satisfied sigh brings up images in Sousuke's mind and despite the oppressing heat, he suddenly feels like moving. Rin leans down and Sousuke barely has the time to open his eyes, fleeting vision of Rin's lashes casting a soft shadow on his cheeks imprinted in his brain.


Sousuke sighs. It's the middle of the afternoon and the sun casts heavy honey colored rays everywhere. Opening one eye, he glances in the direction of the coffee table where sits his beer can. It's still fresh but Sousuke cannot be bothered to budge from his spot on the very destroyed sofa he's slouched on. Just to say he tried, Sousuke pushes himself in a more up straight position. The moment he feels that his jeans waistcoat - a tshirt was not an option given the heat wave - stays stuck in his back, Sousuke decides it's a bad idea and slumps back.

He's still eyes closed when music starts playing somewhere in the flat. Sousuke can't help the slow smile that curve one side of his mouth. Sousuke opens his eyes just in time to see Rin emerging from the kitchen, beer in hand, sporting those leather pants Sousuke loves very much because they sit impossibly low on Rin's hips. He wears that and nothing else. The languid tempo and the singer's voice guide said hips into an hypnotic swaying motion while Rin mouths the lyrics.

 _But the night was warm  
We were bold and young_

Sousuke feels dazed but the smile grows wider on his face as Rin spots him and sashays toward him. Rin straddles his lap, bracing his hands on the back of the couch. Sousuke shudders, silently thankful, when Rin presses his beer against his throat. Sousuke slides his hands on Rin's hips, fingers brushing on the ink of the tattoos barely peeking out of the leather. Rin shakes his head for his hair to fall back in place, on the right side of his face, revealing the side cut.

"How d'you wear that?" Sousuke slurs, tilting his face up.

Rin dips his head and kisses him. Sousuke gladly allows the intrusion in his mouth: Rin's tongue is fresh against his own and it tears a moan from his lover as he slowly sucks on it. It's slow, sloppy and it burns Sousuke's chest like the first gulp of a strong alcohol. Rin pulls back a little, catching Sousuke's lower lip between his teeth.

"You're drunk."

 _All around the wind blows  
We would only hold on to let go_

Rin's voice is amused, a little breathless. Sousuke likes that.

"Not really."

Rin chuckles at that while Sousuke leans closer, pressing their lips together again. Sousuke feels even more giddy as Rin keeps on giggling as they kiss. It's still slow, lazy and when they break away for air, Sousuke is mesmerized by the slow expand of Rin's chest as his right hand travels up. As his fingers reach higher, Rin bows his back, bracing his free hand on Sousuke's right knee, and lets his head fall backward as he brings the beer to his lips. The sight sparks up the dormant lava in Sousuke's low belly.

"You're drunk too." Sousuke points out.

 _All we need is somebody to lean on_

His brain vaguely registers that the song plays again. His eyes close, lids heavy. The sound of Rin's satisfied sigh brings up images in Sousuke's mind and despite the oppressing heat, he suddenly feels like moving. Rin leans down and Sousuke barely has the time to open his eyes, fleeting vision of Rin's lashes casting a soft shadow on his cheeks imprinted in his brain.

"Not yet." Rin murmurs, lips brushing against Sousuke's.

Then weight, warmth, everything is gone as Rin slides off of his lap. Rin abandons his empty beer on the coffee table and the can lands with a little thud, dangerously swinging one way then the other before stabilizing. If not drunk, Rin is at least tipsy and he finds it cute, and it makes Sousuke smile. Rin disappears in the kitchen. The music stops abruptly then starts again, volume blasting through the walls. Sousuke grins as he finally takes his own beer.

 _Innocent, remember?  
All we did was care for each other_

From the corner of his eyes, he sees Rin coming back from the kitchen, dancing again, two beers fresh from the fridge in one hand, the other above his head which is slowly lulling from one side to the other along the bass line. Sousuke doesn't even bother putting his can on the coffee table, letting it roll under it.

 _Blow a kiss  
Fire a gun_

Rin approaches him, mimics the lyrics, blowing a kiss to Sousuke before falsely shooting him with his fingers, and adds a lazy wink to achieve him. Sousuke feigns being hurt and falls back against the couch. Rin shakes his head slightly, grips Sousuke's hand and tugs him up on his feet. Sousuke welcomes the warm breeze, coming from the large open bay window, and the beer with a sigh. Meanwhile Rin just lets his fingers slide away from Sousuke's, and to Sousuke, it's like Rin exudes the music itself as he sways his hips low and keeps going down, down, down. Then Rin goes back up, whips his body around and holds out his free hand to Sousuke.

 _Will you be there, by my side?  
Standing strong as the waves roll over_

It's an invitation he can't refuse, and Sousuke leaves the comforting semi shadow of the living room to join Rin on the balcony. Rin entwines their fingers together, presses his bare back to Sousuke's chest and wraps his lover's arm around his hips. Sousuke presses his nose along the left side of Rin's face who smiles and gently sways his hips. Sun still blazes down and Sousuke would mind but all he can think of is Rin against him as they dance languidly, the bass line rumbling through both their chests and the lyrics that keep echoing in his head.

 _We need someone to lean on..._


End file.
